Never Forget You
by Dracardoris
Summary: HG/RL This is a sequel to Sarmoti's Here's to the night. Please read that first. You just vanished away, but I'll never leave you behind. You'll always he here with me. I'll hold on to the memories baby.


**Disclamer: Not mine.**

**A/N: This story is witten as a sequel to a story written by Sarmoti called Here's to the Night. I recommend you read that first. Well I hope you like my sequel. **

**Never Forget You**

_I won't see your smile  
And I won't hear you  
Laugh anymore  
Every night  
I won't see you  
Walk through that door_

'Cause time wasn't on  
Your side  
It isn't right  
I can't say I love you  
It's too late to  
Tell you  
But I really need  
You to know

No, I'll never forget you  
I'll never let you out of my heart  
You will always be here with me  
I'll hold on to the memories baby

Baby can you hear me  
Wherever you  
May be tonight  
Are you near me  
I need you to be by  
My side

'Cause I never said  
Goodbye  
It isn't right  
I should have said  
I love you  
Why didn't I just  
Tell you  
God knows I need  
You to know

No, I'll never forget you  
I'll never let you out of my heart  
You will always be here with me  
I'll hold on to the memories baby

Somewhere I know you'll be  
With me  
Someday in another time  
But right now you're gone  
You just vanished away  
But I'll never leave  
You behind

No, I'll never forget you  
I'll never let you out of my heart  
You will always be here with me  
I'll hold on to the memories baby

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Your supposed to be there at noon." she said, tears beginning to well up as she let go of him.

"Oh Hermione, don't let me go. Please…" he said, tears beginning were in his own eyes.

"Stay then. Please?" she pleaded." I don't care that you are a werewolf Remus. I don't want you to go to France. I want you to stay with me."

"Don't you understand Hermione? I'll never be happy with myself unless I try this. I know it's risking my life, but I am not happy with my life the way it is. I don't want to stay here with you and worry that once a month I am going to try and rip you to shreds. If this works, I can be happy with myself and happy with us." he tried to explain.

"I don't understand it. Isn't my love enough?" she asked, childish innocence shinning in her brown eyes.

"No, it's not. I have to love myself before I can let you love me." he said, quickly standing up and reaching a hand down to her. She stood and they got dressed in the quiet of morning.

"I'll come back. I promise. We'll be together, and I won't have to be locked in a cage once a month." he said

"You have to come back. I can't lose you. I already lost Sirius and Ron. I won't be able to handle losing you." she said.

"I need to go. I said goodbye last night to everyone else. I hate goodbyes. There will be no goodbyes between us." he said.

She clung to him as the tears leaked out of both their eyes. He kissed her softly before reaching in his pocket and pulling out a locket. "This was my mothers. I want you to keep it." he raised his wand and waved it over the locket. Words formed, engraved in the back.

She gently took it, reading what he had just engraved. "Here's to the night?" she read, looking up at him.

He kissed her. "Here's to the night we shared. I promise, I'll be back and we will share many more."

She nodded, putting the locket around her neck. "I love you. Goo…" she said.

"I love you too Hermione. Remember there are no goodbyes, I'll be back. I promise." he interrupted her, kissing her once more before disappearing from her arms.

There was nothing but darkness in front of them, as she stood there, immobile, watching as he walked away into that black hole. Something triggered in her this time. _This time._ She had a sense of déjà vu in her. She felt hurt, extremely hurt.

Hermione couldn't explain the emotions running through her body at this point as she stood in his room, staring at him as he retreated into the abyss. Images flashed in her mind like a video composed of photographs of her life.

_What were they? Memories? Visions? Was it the future? Or was her sense of déjà vu true? Has this already happened? _She didn't know. But tremendous fear and a stinging sensation clawed ferociously at her heart practically shredding into minute fragments. Her body moved at its accord and she paced forward, trying to grab his hand. Trying somehow to make him stop.

He moved faster and faster. _Impossible_. Everything around her, including herself, was slowing down. Everything except for him. He was far away from her. Too far to reach. She screamed his name into the silence of the abysmal darkness that threatened to swallow him; her other half. But there was no noise. Her dry throat stung her painfully as she continued to wail loudly, pleading to him between her sobs to listen to him; to stop.

But he walked away. Didn't hear a word that she said, nor did he see a droplet of the tears that she had shed. He just walked away. Out of the room, the house, the country, and then out of her life and into the heaven. But one place that he was unable to leave was her heart. She trapped him there, vowing to keep him in her heart for eternity.

Hermione's body broke down and her heart struggled to beat when the scene around her changed. She felt Tonks holding her. Felt the older woman's arm around her shoulder, but her mind couldn't comprehend it. Her eyes couldn't see it.

All her eyes could see was his casket lying above the fresh dug ground. All her mind could comprehend was his promise to come back to her. 'Why did he go!' she silently screamed. Why did he have to risk it? Tears poured down her face. She never said goodbye. She had believed him when he said he would come back.

He hadn't said goodbye, she hadn't said goodbye.

The tears fell from her pale cheeks to land on her neck and chest. She felt the cool gold of the locket burn against her skin for a moment and she reached down to lift it up, surprised to see the words changed again.

She sobbed as she read his last message. "Here's to goodbye…"

Her body shot upright as she pressed her face into the palms of her hands and screamed out in grief. Not one night had gone by since his departure that she had slept a peaceful night of sleep. Not one.

Her body shook horribly as she shivered at the cold empty feeling she had inside of her. She had lost everything. Her friends, Ron, Sirius, now even Harry who had died when they had finally encountered Voldemort. Both the wizards had shot the curse at the same time, hit each other at the same time, died at the same time. Ridding the world of evil, a nineteen year old boy had given his life so that good could prevail. Just the thought that all of this pressure and pain had been forced upon herself, Ron and especially Harry, had made her indescribable angry at the world.

What made her even angrier was that she had found one person in the world who could truly appreciate her for who she was and love her for it, only to loose him to the petty mistakes of crazed scientists. Most of her days were spent with her heart and mind debating against each other. She understood his desire to be normal. She understood that he didn't want to endanger her. She understood that he would have to go and try out the treatment. But what she couldn't understand was that he had told her, promised her, that he would be back. It had been 2 years now. Why wasn't he back? Why wasn't he there when she gave birth to their stillborn baby? Why wasn't he there when she fought alone in the final battle? Why wasn't he there when a curse hit her and she lost her eye sight completely?

Because he had crossed the thin veil between life and death and left her alone on Earth to suffer for letting him ever leave.

She moved her hand down to her stomach.

After she had gotten the news that Remus hadn't survived the treatment, she knew that her life was over. She could never give herself to anyone the way she had to Remus. She was all alone in the harsh world, an empty vessel, ridden of life itself, merely surviving without a word.

But then she had found out that she was pregnant and her mood had heightened incredibly. She was extremely happy, but this was a different sort of happiness. What she had with Remus was different. The feeling she experienced now was of the bond of a mother and son. Yes it was a son. He couldn't completely replace the hole in her heart but he would fill enough of it to make her want to live again. Live for the only thing that remained of her love.

She endured 9 months of torturous pain, especially during the full moon. Werewolf births were a lot more trying than normal ones. Her body was constantly aching and her hormones were flipping mad. Half the time, it was hard for her to control her urges as the werewolf inside her, though still a baby, was strong and powerful.

Although, every month she seemed to gain more and more control over her urges. After the birth she had realized why. When her water broke and she had gone into labor, she knew that nothing could be more painful. It felt as if she was being ripped into two pieces without mercy. Stabs of pain erupted from her sides and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

When the mediwitch had finally told her it was time and ordered her to push, all she could do was oblige. She pushed with all her might, crying in pain and joy. She was sad that her pregnancy was over but at the same time happy that her baby was finally coming to her. She had literally made Harry's hand swell like a pumpkin because of how hard he had squeezed it. Yes he was there with her. Her only companion left in the world, in the delivery room with her, desperately trying to ease her pain.

Finally, she let her head fall back onto the pillows and missed the worried expression that the mediwitch had given to Harry as she wrapped the baby in a blue cloth.

"I'm sorry for your loss Ma'am. There is nothing I could do. He's stillborn," she had said, her voice thick with guilt. Hermione's head had shot up instantaneously when she had heard the word stillborn. No other words that she had spoken even entered her ears; except for the word stillborn. Her head fell back once more as she fainted, waking up several days later to the realization that her life was once more void.

These horrible dreams- no, nightmares- taunted her restless nights as she tried to gain the much needed rest, only to fail once more. Not even sleep draught was helpful, her body rejecting the potion as soon as she had swallowed it, making her puke it all out, including the food that she had, with difficulty, managed to force down her throat.

It was completely impossible for her to spend another day like this. She couldn't live while the horrors of her past were haunting her this way. She didn't want to live. Drinks. That was her first thought. She seemed to be doing a lot of drinking lately. She had found that people had a point when they drank alcohol to make them forget their sorry excuse for lives. She too had found the tiniest glimpse of escape when she drowned herself in firewhisky. And that was what she was going to do once more.

She quickly got dressed and picked up her purse from her nightstand. She had dropped it there after she had stumbled back home day before yesterday, too drunk to coordinate herself properly. And that was what she planned to do tonight.

The bartender worried for her. Everyone had heard of what she had lost. But everybody also knew that they shouldn't attempt to tell her to stop. Because they would never be able to experience the pain she had. Not even if they had been killed agonizingly slowly, by having each little segment of their body very slowly slit and chopped off, and finally left to rot. And also because of the way she had burst, screaming profanities at a man who had come to give her advice. He was quite built but he had become pale and looked minuscule in front of her raging fury.

As she walked out into the rainy night, she looked up in the sky and sighed. The beautiful weather matched perfectly with her feelings. She hated sunshine. It reminded her of all the things that she had lost. All those people who died in front of her. All the tears, the pain, the gloomy, silent nights of mourning. Deep in though, Hermione accidentally stepped onto a crack in the ground and fell forward on her face; almost.

A pair of large arms encircled her waist and roughly yanked her up. Her back was pressed harshly against her captor's abdomen. From the corner of her eye, she caught glimpse of something shiny but didn't have enough time to think as it was rapidly swiped across her throat, making her breathing stop.

The man pulled her purse from her and left her as she turned around and fell to the ground. A smile graced her face as her last words escaped from her mouth accompanied by a mass of blood.

Her eyes rolled back into her head and darkness spread over her for a moment only to be followed by celestial light.

Her final words had barely been a whisper but they echoed in her murderer's head until today, five years later, as he thought about that fateful night when he left his old ways. What she had said was so simple yet so meaningful that it had grasped all the good hidden away in his soul and brought it out. She had said nothing, yet so much.

All it was was three simple words.

"I have triumphed."

**A/N: So.. If you wish to say anything.. anything at all, be it bad or good, feel free to comment. I accept the fact that people may not like my story and criticism is recieved as a form of teaching.**


End file.
